Faithfully
by darrencroissants
Summary: Blaine finally joins Kurt in New York City, just in time for  Christmas. Fluff.


_I'm forever your's..._

Snow was beginning to drift down from the skies as two lovers emerged from a small cafe. One boy was slightly taller than the other, yet they seemed perfectly at ease with each other's bodies. They were drifting gracefully between the busy and bustling crowd of New York, New York, enjoying the view of the beautiful winter. A snowflake landed softly on the younger boy's nose. Kurt quickly kissed it away and they continued on, hand in hand, or in this case, glove in glove.

They didn't say much. It wasn't an awkward sort of silence. More like a nice and appreciative one. Their shoes crunched in the pearl-white snow. Blaine's eyelashes fluttered as Kurt huddled into him. He rest his head on Kurt's shoulder and held out his hand. He caught one little, wet snowflake into his hands and it immediately faded. He stared at his gloves until he'd noticed Kurt had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking. He quickly coughed it, worried Kurt would expect a cold. He twisted around to see Kurt's expression.

Kurt looked shocked and remorseful. "We forgot to tip our waitress!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly and he intertwined his fingers with Kurt's. It would be just Kurt's nature to not dwell on their pasts and to remember trivial things like tipping a waitress. "Don't worry," he replied gently, "we go there everyday. We'll just tip her overtime tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, still feeling a bit guilty. He looked up at Blaine and they began to walk home once more. It was busy in New York during the Christmas season, yet Blaine and Kurt were more relaxed than ever. Kurt figured it was because they finally had each other and would not have to worry of growing apart or finding someone new. These past few weeks had been heaven and Kurt wondered when it would ever change. He dreamed it never would. Everyone had said their honeymoon phase wouldn't last even six months yet it had been a year. Blaine was just so warm and Kurt had missed him for so long-

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice rang through Kurt's thoughts like a silver bell. He had to remember he didn't have to imagine anything anymore. It was him and Blaine, in the present forever and ever. "Yes?" He replied sweetly. He felt Blaine lean into him again.

"Sing me a song. Please," he then added.

Kurt racked his brains for a song. He quickly chose one, smiled and began, "Silver bells... silver bells... it's Christmas time in the city."

They passed many people on the street who gave him no judging looks or glaring gazes thrust on the two early twenty men with fingers together. They weren't loved here, but they were accepted unlike Ohio.

"Soon it will be Christmas day," Blaine joined in with a marvelous harmony, and their voices were silver bells together. "That's one of my favorites," he stated softly. Kurt began to hum the rest of the carol as Blaine kissed his cheek. Their fashionable black, warm coats brushed against each other smoothly and their scarves collided. Everything was perfect and they were perfect. Kurt's breath smelled of his coffee he recently consumed. Blaine was addicted, leaning in to taste more. They eventually paused on a bench in the middle of the sidewalk and Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. It had been so long, was Kurt's first thought. Then he realized they were together just last night. He didn't think he would ever get used to Blaine's perfection and the look in Blaine's eyes echoed the same thought.

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

Their lips explored one another's mouths, Blaine slipping his tongue into Kurt's. He hugged Kurt close to him; he was so cold. Kurt nibbled his ear and sucked passionately. Blaine moaned a deep guttural moan and whispered, "Why are you turning me on here?"

Kurt grinned devishly. "Don't I turn you on all the time?"

Blaine considered that. "Yes, actually," he replied. "Especially when were I'm so goddamn cold, and I need you to get warm."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, biting down on Blaine's lip.

"Kurt, really, let's get home first." Blaine's rational side mumbled out.

Kurt shrugged, pulling Blaine off the bench. "Okay, honey. I missed you is all."  
>Blaine smiled knowingly. "I know, but we have forever and a day now."<p>

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

Their hands were together and Kurt realized it. Blaine was his. Forever and a day.

_I'm forever your's faithfully_

* * *

><p>c; hey did you like it? hee hee. I've been wanting to write this forever and FINALLY. I love you guys. Working on Killerteristic for you right now, too. and I threw two songs in there woot<p> 


End file.
